Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Search and Rescue/Prologue
Excalibur is in orbit of Cyrus III along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Captain's log stardate 3454.9. the Excalibur is in orbit of Cyrus III along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In sickbay Doctor Murphy is treating the colonists after a Romulan vessel attacked the planet to drive the colonists away from the planet then Captain Halliwell walks into the sickbay and looks at his wife. Hi Kate, how is it going says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. Great most have some bruises and cuts from with they were trapped under rubble, we've got 23 survivors up here for treatment and then we'll be bring the rest up for further treatment Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Bridge to Captain Halliwell Lieutenant Garabaldi says over the com. Captain Halliwell walks over to the com panel and pressed the button on it. Captain Halliwell here, what is it Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Sir we're being hailed by Starfleet Command it's Admiral Kirk Lieutenant Garabaldi says over the com. Captain Halliwell looks at Kate. I'm on my way, Haillwell out says Typhuss as he closed the channel. Kate looks at him. Wonder what the Admiral wants Kate says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Kate then leaves. He walks onto the bridge and then into his new ready room that was installed a few months ago while docked at Starbase 23, he sits at the desk and activates the monitor. Authorization code is needed to activate this transmission the computer says in it's female voice. Captain Halliwell gives his authorization code. Authorization Alpha Alpha 305 says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. The screen shows Admiral Kirk's office. Captain Halliwell Admiral Kirk says on the monitor. Captain Halliwell greets the Admiral as well. Admiral Kirk says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. Captain are you aware of cadet training missions? Admiral Kirk asked on the monitor. Captain Halliwell looks at the monitor. Yes, of course says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. Admiral Kirk breathes. We've lost contact with the USS Republic under the command of Captain Ramirez, they were in sector 223 along the Klingon border and they were picking up some strange energy readings and that's when we lost contact Admiral Kirk says on the monitor. Captain Halliwell starts getting worried. I see, when was contact lost says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. 1434 hours Admiral Kirk says on the monitor. Captain Halliwell looks at the monitor. I see says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. How far is the Excalibur from the Klingon border Admiral Kirk says on the monitor. Captain Halliwell looks at the screen. 10 light years away says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. How are things on Cyrus III? Admiral Kirk says on the screen. Captain Halliwell looks at the screen. We are treating the colonists after a Romulan attack says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk on the screen. Kirk interlaced his fingers. Keep me appraised Kirk out Admiral Kirk shuts the transmission off and the Federation symbol appears. Captain Halliwell looks out the window and sees Demios and Tristan in orbit with the Excalibur.